


See the result

by Softlite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Dean, Cute Dean Winchester, Dean ship you with Sammy, F/M, Idiot Dean, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean telling you he fail to ship you with Sammy and he find out about your feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the result

**Author's Note:**

> My idea weird sometime, Idk how this idea come out. But, I hope you like it.

"You what?!" You asked surprised. You do like Sammy but the one and only you love is not him.   
"Yeah, like I said. I ship it, both of you. It never success." Of course dumbass. I love you not him. You thought. You release a heavy sigh. You drop so many hints for him to realize but he never get it.   
"What? You act weird." "You're an idiot." You said it direct. Sam just try to hold his laughter. "Why you say something like that?" "Cause you're an idiot Dean." You just laugh when Sammy support you in front of Dean, his big brother. Three of you hear the flutter wing, Cas appear out of nowhere. "Cause she's in love with you not Sam. She tried to drop a few hints but you just an idiot." The angel said so. Both you and Sam burst into a laughter. "What? Did I say sm'thing wrong?" "Wow Cas. You really said what you really think." You said. Dean looked at you. "Really? Wow. I never thought you has feeling for me cause you and Sammy look so close."   
"Yes, its true. And it is only you. I love you Dean."   
"I love you too sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
